


dance with me

by krabershot



Series: curtain call [1]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: kate denson i am so sorry for what i have done to u
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 10:12:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18050540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krabershot/pseuds/krabershot
Summary: Kate stopped short when she heard a familiar noise. Her breath held, Kate stood still and listened. A minute passed and Kate almost brushed it off as her imagination but then someone laughed in the distance. Conversation. A fire crackling. Footsteps.People.





	dance with me

Kate Denson had been walking for as long as she could remember. Scratch marks littered her legs and arms, her breathing coming out short. She had no way to tell how long it had been since she had fallen into this never-ending fog. It swirled around her, thick and suffocating. Kate couldn’t see a foot in front of her but had given up on walking with her hands outstretched, hopelessly waiting for something to brace herself on. There was nothing out there. She was going to die alone out in the middle of an endless fog.

Kate hugged her arms around herself as she walked forward. Tears that had once poured down her face were drying against her cheeks, making her eyes itch. The only thing that kept her going was the familiar weight of her guitar against her back and the soft song she sang to herself.

“Follow my boots, try to keep up,” she let out a shuddering breath, closing her eyes. “Dance with me, until sun up.”

Kate stopped short when she heard a familiar noise. Her breath held, Kate stood still and listened. A minute passed and Kate almost brushed it off as her imagination but then someone laughed in the distance. Conversation. A fire crackling. Footsteps. People.

Kate burst into tears again and took off running, her exhausted body screaming for her to stop but hope was propelling her forward. Her chest burnt as she pushed through the mist until she reached a body of trees. Stumbling around the trunks and clipping her shoulder on a low hanging branch, she fell through and collapsed into a clearing. There was a warm fire blazing in the middle and several people sitting on logs around the outer ring of the pit. Kate fell to her knees on the outskirts of the clearing, sobs racking her body. Everyone around the fire looked at her in shock until one of them got up and came to help Kate.

The man knelt beside her, pushing his glasses back on his nose. “Hey…it’s okay. You’re safe here.” He almost looked scared of her. Kate didn’t understand.

“Where is here?” she cried out. She sat down in the dirt and pulled her knees up to her chest. She felt like a caged animal and had the overwhelming urge to rock backward and forward. “Where am I?”

It was days before anything had happened. Or at least to Kate it had felt like days. There was no way to keep track of time in the fog or by the camp fire. Slowly, she made friends with the people who sat around the warmth with her. She took a particular liking to Jake and she thought it was funny how nervous she made Dwight. She didn’t know what it was about her that made him so anxious but she figured it was because she was a newcomer. He seemed naturally very skittish but he knew how to get everyone to band together as a team. Or so she had heard from everyone else. Every now and again, four of them would walk out into the fog, only to return hours later; shaking and covered in blood. Kate lived in fear of the day she would be called away into what the others called ‘the arena’. In her time by the camp fire, she had been taught about the trials they all had to go through and the rules that she had to follow. They were unavoidable and there was only two ways out; restore the power or die. 

When the day finally came for her, Kate was sitting beside the fire with David and playing one of her songs for him. He had confessed his secret love for country music and she was delighted to play for him. She had a habit of bringing out the softer side in people and she liked the way his gruff face pulled up into a smile when she plucked the strings on her guitar. Kate felt a chill over her, like ice water in her veins. She sat up and met David’s eyes. 

“I feel it,” she whispered.

She set her guitar down against a log and followed Dwight into the fog, Meg and Jake following behind them. Together they walked until there was nothing but fog rolling around them. It got thicker and harder to see as they walked forward. Kate squinted her eyes and suddenly, the mist cleared and she was standing in the garage of an abandoned auto shop. 

“How did I….” Kate turned to Dwight, only to find that she was alone. “Oh no.”

She pulled her arms in to hug around herself, goose bumps rising on her skin. Kate would have cursed herself for wearing shorts and a tank top but she knew there was no way for her to change her clothes. She was taken by the fog in those clothes and this was what she was stuck with now. At least she had her favourite cowboy boots with her. She walked forward in the garage, around the car that was parked inside, and made her way into the auto shop. Dust and grime covered every inch of the shop counter and the empty shelves running through the small building, and Kate screwed up her nose. It smelt awful. Like gasoline and something long dead. 

A small wooden box sitting in the corner caught Kate’s eye. She walked over and knelt beside it, pulling the lid up. It let out a loud creak and Kate winced, sitting frozen solid for a moment. That was louder than she had anticipated it to be. She rummaged around inside of the box, cursing under her breath at how loud everything was, until she found a small red first aid kit. Her face lit up until she lifted it and felt how light it was. Kate gave it a gentle shake and frowned.

Kate slowly emerged from the auto shop. In the distance she saw flood lights snap on, casting light across a stack of crushed cars. One generator down, if she remembered Dwight’s explanation correctly. Four more to go. She had to find one; maybe try to help someone out rather than try to repair on her own. She set off at a snail’s pace towards one of the tall flickering light poles in the distance. As she walked out from under the garage, the shop bell went off and Kate cursed. She looked down at the cord leading into the shop she had crossed over and her eyes moved up to the bell above the door. A shiver ran through her and her heart started to race. 

Panicking, Kate threw herself behind one of the abandoned cars nearby and clutched the med kit to her chest. She was breathing far too heavily. Kate held her breath, her hand over her mouth. The sound of silence rang in her ears as she felt her heart about to burst out of her chest. She could hear someone breathing but it was muffled. Heavy. Maybe through a mask. Whoever it was, they were standing on the other side of the car. Kate couldn’t move, lest she give away her position. All she could do was sit with her back against the cold metal and hope for the best. 

Another agonizing minute passed and the figure walked away. Kate watched their back as they stalked towards the other side of the arena. He was tall and wearing blue blood-spattered coveralls. From behind he just looked like a regular man. Kate wondered why he sounded like he breathed through a mask. The giant kitchen knife he held loosely in his hand glinted in the moonlight as he left. Kate let out a long breath, her lungs burning from holding it for so long, and continued to walk toward the generator she spotted earlier. She could hear the low scrapes of someone working on it from a distance. When she reached it, Jake popped his head up above the generator and smiled at her. She appreciated his warmth and settled down next to him to help out as best as she could. She almost jumped out of her skin as she heard someone scream in the distance. Jake set his hand on her shoulder and jerked his head toward the generator. This was going to be a long night. 

Slowly, one by one, the generators rumbled to life around the arena until there was only one remaining. Kate had tried her best to stick to Jake like glue, fumbling her way through the repairs with his gentle guidance. They had briefly encountered Meg, the redhead sprinting towards the auto shop and vaulting herself over the window with ease. The man in the coveralls walked behind her, his bloody knife raised and poised to strike. Kate frowned as she watched him walk past. She squinted and tried to get a closer look at his face. Something wasn’t right about it. Before they left, Jake assured Kate that Meg was one of the most reliable when it came to running the monsters around but it didn’t make her feel any less anxious. They hadn’t heard from Dwight.

One final generator. That’s all they needed. Jake knelt beside the machine and went to work with his heavy toolbox. Kate had learnt that she wasn’t very good at fixing so she sat back and handed Jake the tools when he needed them. The arena had gone quiet and she didn’t like it. Kate bit her lip and anxiously looked over her shoulder. Her blood ran cold when she saw him.

The man stood a few metres away, nearly obscured behind a stack of cars. He did nothing but stand there, staring at them. Kate realised he was wearing a mask; a white mask of a mans face. It was uncannily realistic enough that if he hadn’t been so close, she would’ve thought it was his own. She reached out and grabbed Jake’s arm, her voice catching in her throat. He turned and saw the man, almost dropping his toolbox. Jake stood and took off running, pulling Kate along with him by her arm. The man followed. 

Kate ran as fast as she could, her heart racing. When she looked over her shoulder, she saw the man with his knife raised high. He was gaining on them, moving faster than she thought possible. Jake pushed her in the opposite direction when they came to a high stack of crushed cars. She hid herself behind a barrel and made herself as small as possible. The man walked past, chasing after Jake, and as he passed Kate could see that the hand that didn’t brandish the knife just hung by his side, open with his palm out. 

Kate almost breathed a sigh of relief until she turned and saw Meg lying on the ground. Blood blossomed from her chest, staining the sleeveless top she wore red. Her eyes were wide open, staring lifelessly toward the night sky. Kate choked back a scream and held her hand over her mouth, tears streaming down her face. She crawled backwards away from Meg’s body and scrambled to her feet. She had to find Dwight. She had to know if he was okay. 

The last generator spluttered to life and light flooded across the arena. Kate ran toward the sound she had heard, ignoring the burning pain that gripped her legs. She ran and ran until she rounded a corner and collided with someone. The air was knocked from her lungs and Kate almost fell on her ass but Dwight grabbed her arm and steadied her. 

“You’re okay!” Kate said breathlessly, holding back more tears. 

“I’m fine. But we have to go, Kate. We have to get the door open,” Dwight anxiously looked around and pointed. “This way.”

He led her toward the edge of the arena, his hand warm in hers. She would have felt weird about holding hands with him but she knew he wasn’t interested. Not with the way he smiled when he spoke of David. His hand in hers was the comfort she needed to know that they were going to make it. They were so close. They just had to open that door and find Jake. 

“Wait, do you know where Jake went?” Kate asked quietly. 

Dwight was silent for a moment before he gently squeezed Kate’s hand. “He didn’t make it.”

Kate bit her lip and let herself be pulled along by Dwight. It was getting harder for her eyes to focus and every single cell in her body was screaming for her to stop. Her bones were aching and her throat felt raw from the terror and all the crying she had put herself through. She absently rubbed at her eyes with a closed fist and Dwight gave her hand another squeeze. A comfort. Something familiar. Something holding her to the Earth. Keep walking. Keep going.

They reached the door and Dwight pulled down the heavy lever with his free hand. The wait was agonizingly slow as the old mechanism whirred to life and the gears began to slide the door open. An alarm blared overhead and Kate cringed. The third bulb on the lever flashed up red and freedom was so close she could almost taste it. It was then that Kate realised she could hear that familiar muffled breathing. She turned and was face to face with the man with the kitchen knife. She let out a blood curdling scream and Dwight pushed her towards the exit. The man lurched toward Kate, his hand outstretched to grab her, and she stumbled. Kate hit the ground hard, stone scarping against her bare knees. She lay on the floor, breathing heavily and waiting to feel the knife plunge into her heart, but realised that he couldn’t follow her. There seemed to be some sort of barrier keeping him from leaving the arena. 

Relief swelled in her chest and she almost wanted to cry out in celebration. The man stood for a moment, watching her sprawled across the stone floor. His mask was so cold and unfeeling. He tilted his head to the side, turning around slowly. Cold fear washed over Kate’s body as she realised Dwight couldn’t make it past. She scrambled to her feet and tried to run back into the arena, only to find that she was blocked from her side. Kate could only watch in horror as the man slowly walked towards Dwight and picked him up by the throat. She banged her fists against the invisible force holding her back, screaming out to Dwight as the man lifted him into the air and sunk his kitchen knife into his chest. Dwight cried out in pain, slamming his fists against the man’s broad shoulders. Kate screamed until her throat was hoarse, the skin on her hands breaking as she beat them against the wall. Hot tears ran down her face and blurred her vision. The monster waited a moment before driving the knife further upward into Dwight’s chest and Dwight coughed wetly before his head flopped to the side. The man threw him to the ground, as if he were disgusted. A thick fog swirled around them both and the man looked up to meet Kate’s eyes. He studied her for a moment and took a step forward before the fog consumed them both. 

Kate was left on her own, crying and aching on the floor. Slowly she picked herself up and stumbled backwards. She just had to keep walking. She had to keep going. She would find the campfire again soon. Only then she could finally rest.

**Author's Note:**

> tombstone myers!!!!!! also try not to think too closely about the mechanics of this match.. believe me, i didnt! i had a plan originally to include a whole myers build in here but eventually decided i wanted to focus more on the survivors i guess! also im tempted to write a second part to this because ive written it so kate thinks everyone is Fully Dead Officially so i might write a part two where she makes it back & reunites with evryone! maybe!
> 
> anyway long message over bye ilu thanks for reading!


End file.
